dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Zesmara
Green_planet_by_DaShadeE.jpg Overview They live on their Planet Zesmara a planet covered with dense vegetation dominated by trees. Application of the term has varied greatly during the last several centuries. On their planet they have one rule and that one rule is to Hunt, Xraqans are a tribe who kill for the pure pleasure cold hearted indivals and holds there prey as trophies. But one thing about the Xraqns are there pride in battle Rarely, you hear about an Xraquans killing (or attempt to kill) unarmed men, women and children, often in dishonorable ways such as ambushes or shooting their quarry in the back. Note however these may be renegade clans or more likely, Killers or Bad Bloods who would do so. The Xraqans are an extraterrestrial species characterized by their hunting of other dangerous species for sport and honor. The Xraqans are a sentient, humanoid race that breathe an atmosphere similar to that of Earth's, but possess a level of technological advancement far in excess of anything available to humans. They stalk and kill their prey using a combination of highly advanced technology, such as active camouflage and energy weapons, combined with traditional ancient weapons, such as blades, spears and nets. They often ritualistically mutilate their victims and usually claim a trophy from their kills. Capable of interstellar travel in star ships,They are highly resilient to physical damage, capable of recovering from multiple gunshot wounds with minimal or even no medical attention and surviving radiation doses which would be fatal to humans They also are highly resilient to most bacteria and viruses. Xraqans are incredibly strong, easily capable of outmatching a conditioned adult human male in unarmed combat and able to land blows that can shatter solid concrete. His race alone could tear a human's head and spine from the body with little effort, They can jump up to three times their own height, and are capable of falling up to ten times their height and landing safely on their feet. They are skilled climbers, and in fact appear to prefer moving at height through trees or across rooftops in pursuit of prey, typically jumping from one vantage point to the next. Though capable of surviving exposure in Antarctic temperatures for an extended period of time,it seems as though they have a preference for hot equatorial climates. Xraqans blood The specific composition of the acidic blood remains a mystery, with it's incredibly corrosive properties no doubt limiting the degree to which it may be studied. However, it has been theorized that the blood could be some type of "hydrosulfuric" or hydrochloric acid composition due to its corrosiveness and its conspicuously toxic effects on living human tissue. It has also been proposed that the Xraqans are immune to their own acidic blood due to an endobiological build-up, similar to the human stomach's ability to protect itself from its own digestive fluids. It has also been theorized that the blood is fluorine-based, and that the Xraqans protection system against its own toxic acid is essentially a bio-organically produced Teflon insulation within its body, since polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE, or Teflon), being a fluorine-based compound, does not react with hydrofluoric acid. It is known that Xraqans chitin is resistant to the acid even after it the creature has died or its chitin has been removed Clan/Ranks Xraqans society operates a class or ranking system, nominally based on an individual's hunting experience and prowess. Their titles include: Young Blood/Unblooded: About 25% of male Xraqans are unblooded. This means that the individual has made no distinguishable kills. Once a Xraqans kills their first worthy target, usually a alien and collects its head as trophy, they become blooded. Young Bloods are typically infant or adolescent Xraqans too young to safely hunt Elite: Elite Xraqans are often leaders in their clan, and are only elevated to the caste of Elite Xraqans once they have acquired the skull of a Queen. About 15% of Blooded Xraqans are Elite Predators. Elites specialize in a particular weapon, making that weapon their strongsuit; for example, a Brawler is an expert with Wrist Blades, while a Spear Master uses the Combi-Stick. Elite Predators often become retirees after a few decades. Equiment Xraqan Mask The Helmet was shown to have access to several different visual frequencies, is most commonly seen being infrared, effective to visualize the humans, but useless in a Hunt. Also available is a spectrum and a specifically tuned mode, EM field detector, used to visualize there foes EM Vision. Housed within the helmet is a targeting and tracking system for shoulder based Plasma Casters. A shoulder mounted Plasma Caster uses this laser target designator, which comprises three corners of an open triangle, to aim at the designated prey. Incorporated to finalize the shot is a lock-on system. As the quarry is decided upon, the designator will zoom a triangle in on the prey which will flash and turn solid red, then fires. This also has a zoom capability, so the Predators can see and aim over great distances. This tracking system also allows the Predators to plot trajectories of thrown objects. The targeting system can also be used to heat up metals like Wrist Blades. Another feature of the Predator's mask is its voice translator/recorder. This device can both record and play strips of audio, which a Predator may use to express meaning or catch prey off guard, or to simply listen to the voices of their prey, as if to study their language. The mask also seems to affect hearing as well. Gauntlet Knives Are perhaps the most basic of Xraqns weapons. They are retractable, serrated blades between six and eighteen inches in length and two to eight inches wide that extend over the back of the hand from a gauntlet worn on there wrist. Wrist Blades, aowing to their exclusively close-range nature, are considered among the most honorable weapons they can use when killing prey Shurikens The Shuriken is a primarily thrown Xraqan weapon which functions with six retractable blades, the Shuriken is also used as a slashing weapon, Keen enough to cut into three inches of solid stone, Shuriken can cut through a single human without slowing down and, even after going through a human, have enough force to lift and pin a human to a wall several feet above the floor. Category:Sci-Fi Category:Planet